


The origin of The Tigress-Anika Cheema tells her tale

by kittynoir



Category: mine - Fandom
Genre: India, My characters, Other, origin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittynoir/pseuds/kittynoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The origin of one of my characters, The Tigress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The origin of The Tigress-Anika Cheema tells her tale

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring characters that I created including: Anika Cheema/The Tigress, Amy Brune/Gray Tabby Lady, and Tobias Krier/Winter Wolf.

Anika-

(I am going from what I was told. I wasn’t even a year old when this part happened.)

About 15 years ago, in my universe, my home in India caught on fire. Gray Tabby Lady burst through a window. One of the few sounds she could hear was me coughing and crying a few rooms away. She kicked down the door to the next room and found both of my parents on the floor, dead. She ran to the door to the room I was in, and then kicked it down. She ran over to my crib, carefully picked me up, and then smashed a window, and leaped through. We crashed through the window of a neighboring house. (Both of us were fine). She went outside (still holding me) and told the reporters that I was the only survivor , that I was rescued by her (she told the reporters that she would like to stay anonymous)and to notify her if they found any living relatives who could take care of me (there were none, she was later notified). Gray Tabby Lady took me to her hideout. After a discussion with her partner, Winter Wolf, they decided that they would raise me and take care of me (they agreed that it was a better option than an orphanage). And sometime later, Amy Brune and Tobias Krier got legal custody of me. My adventures were just beginning.


End file.
